The present invention relates generally to a package which has incorporated into its defining walls a removable label having a temporary tattoo thereon.
Temporary tattoos made from dyes or inks approved for use in food or cosmetics have become popular as a novelty for children. In most instances, the tattoos are printed on a paper substrate with water soluble inks. If the paper is placed in contact with the skin in the presence of moisture, the inks bleed off from the substrate onto the skin, forming a removable tattoo.
In the past, various attempts have been made to provide a temporary tattoos as a promotional item by placing a temporary tattoo inside a package. It is common practice to separately package a temporary tattoo and to place it with a larger package which contains any of various food products. A separate package is desired to prevent the tattoo ink from contacting and staining the food products contained in the package.
There have also been attempts to simply place the temporary tattoo, on its substrate but without separate packaging, into the larger package in the hope that the larger package will provide a 100% moisture barrier. However, moisture often infiltrates such packages by force of nature or otherwise, causing the tattoo inks to bleed or otherwise become damaged. often infiltrates such packages by force of nature or otherwise, causing the tattoo inks to bleed or otherwise become damaged.
The present invention is directed to a package having a temporary tattoo which is easily removable from the exterior of the package. The walls of the package comprise at least two plies, an outer ply having an exterior and an interior surface and a second ply including a first surface facing the interior surface of the outer ply and a second, interior facing surface. The interior surface of the outer ply and the first surface of the second ply are preferably permanently adhered to one another over a major portion of the package. At the location of the temporary tattoo, the outer ply and the second ply are either not adhered or are releasably adhered to one another. An adhesive blocker may be applied to the adhesive. The temporary tattoo is not in contact with any adhesive in either embodiment. The non-adhered or releasably-adhered portion of the package which holds the temporary tattoo within the walls of the package may be defined by a series of perforations within the outer ply to facilitate removal of the tattoo from the package, provided that measures are taken to prevent moisture in sufficient quantity from reaching the tattoo through the perforations to spoil the tattoo, or the tattoo can be cut with scissors and removed from the package.
The outer ply may be made out of oriented polypropylene, polyethylene terephthalate, or another clear polymer. The second ply is preferably a white polyethylene film. A clear outer ply makes it possible to view, from outside the package, the temporary tattoo located at the non-adhered or releasably adhered portion, along with other, visible messages located on the interior surface of the outer ply or the outer surface of the second ply elsewhere on the package. Such other messages may advertise or describe the product contained within. The tattoo ink may be printed on the clear outer ply by any suitable known method.